Shaina où la jeune fille silmaril
by miss cerise
Summary: le pouvoir de shaina se reveille, la pureté des silmarils s'y cache pour une derniere fois. en elle heritiere de Lutien tinuviel..chui vraimen nulle pour les resumés alors please VENEZ LIREEE g changée le deuxieme chapitre
1. la prophétie du retour

**Shaina ou la jeune fille silmaril**

**Dsiclamer : aucuns personnages ne m'appartient seuls les idées et les personnages non dévoilé sont à moi.**

**Cette fic est une idée que j'avais longtemps mais que j'hésitais à rédiger.**

**Je continuerais à l'écrire si sa vous plait mais comme j'ai bcp de travail en ce moment, je ne vous promet rien.**

**Désolé si ce chapitre est cours mais je voulais faire une sorte de prologue. JE VOUS REMERCIE TOUS DE LIRE MA FIC. **

**Quatrième age, l'age des hommes. **

**A cause de cela, les elfes de la terre du milieu avaient jugés qu'ils leur fallaient quitter cette terre dans laquelle ils avaient si longtemps vécus.**

**Ils partaient donc rejoindre la terre mythique ou tout est immortel et dans laquelle avaient jadis grandis Laurelin et telperion.**

**C'est aussi la que Feanor avait forgé les silmarils à partir de la lumière des deux arbres. Tous les croyaient perdus et pleuraient encore leur disparition.**

**Personne n'avait compris. **

**Dans toute l'histoire de la terre du milieu, seul une personne avait réussi à dégager de ces joyeux la véritable puissance. **

**Cette personne portait le plus beau don qu'illuvatar avait transmis à ses créations.**

**A cette personne, il avait donné une pureté inconnue, une pureté qui devait purifiée Arda une fois pour toute quand le Mal reviendrai une dernière fois, et depuis la mort de cette fameuse personne, le don se transmet de génération en génération sans que personne ne se doute de rien.**

**Seulement quand il lui avait offert cette pureté, il lui avait di ses mots : **

**« Quand les deux lignée de ton sang se réuniront, en une jeune fille, le don se révèlera »**


	2. la réveil de shaina

**SHAINA OU LA JEUNE FILLE SILMARILS**

Disclamer : vous le savez, chui pa un genie donc les personnages ne mappartiennent pas……seul shaina pour l'instant mappartient

merci à Lysbeth Beriawen: jtadore tu ma laissé une review et sans cette review jaurais ps continué et puis aussi jadore ce que tecris.

Shaina regardait du haut de son balcon, la voute étoilée. Elle était pensive aujourd'hui, elle savait pourtant pas pourquoi ; tellement pensive qu'elle n'avait pas trouvée le sommeil. A chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait, elle voyait des choses, des cristaux d'une telle pureté qu'ils illuminaient tout … elle se demandait ce que c'était .Comme des étoiles, avait elle pensé. C'est pour sa qu'elle s'était réfugiée sur son balcon.

Ses yeux balayèrent d'un regard perçent la totalité la cité dont elle était la princesse.Puis en scrutant un peu plus loin de ses yeux perçents, elle aperçut la mer. Soudain son regard prit une teinte bleu acier, cette teinte que ses yeux avaient quand elle était triste. Elle, princesse du royaume réunifié, n'avait rien d'humain. … elle ne se sentait pas chez elle malgré son père qu'elle aimait tendrement, sa mère adorée et son grand frère…tout ceux qui pouvaient lui ressembler était partit pour toujours. Ses oncles lui avaient toujours dit qu'en plus de ressembler physiquement à sa mère comme si elles étaient la même personne elle lui ressemblait de caractère. Les mêmes cheveux ébènes, la même peau blanche au touché velouté, les mêmes yeux profonds, les mêmes traits... le même corps mince et élancé. Elle était exactement Arwen Undomiel dans ses insouciantes premières années.

Un jeune homme l'épiait à travers la lourde porte de sa chambre. Il l'épiait d'un regard tendre et inquiet.

« Eldarion aretteee !!!!!!! Je sais très bien que tu es là ! »

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et lança un coussin dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle entendit un « aiee » et vit un très beau jeune homme rentrer dans la chambre et lui tendre le coussin avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je ne te savais pas si dangereuse »

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un regard meurtrier et vit qu'il protégeait son visage avec le coussin. Il éclata de rire et la jeta sur le lit en commençant à la chatouiller impitoyablement. Elle essaya maintes fois de se dégager mais il n'y avait rien à faire, son frère était trop fort. Elle finit par le supplier de s'areter ; elle le savait : il adorait ça. Elle le supplia tellement qu'il s'aretta, ils parlèrent un moment. Comme il se faisait tard, il l'embrassa sur la joue, lui souhaita bonne nuit et sortit en referment la porte.

Ainsi, grâce à son grand frère, elle était sortit de ses pensées si sombres. Mais plus pour longtemps …

Eldarion se baladait dans les couloirs du palais ; il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit le regard tourmenté de sa sœur. Il espérait que tout cela s'arrangerait; il s'inquiétait vraiment. Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par une voix mélodieuse:

"Excusez moi Mon Prince. Le Roi, votre père vous demande"

C'était la Dame Louise, la confidente de sa soeur. C'était une jeune semi-elfe qui avait le même age que sa soeur. Elle avait toujours vécu au palais, toute seule depuis que son père était parti pour Valinor. C'était après sa soeur, la plus belle jeune fille de la cour. Elle était magnifique avec ses longs cheveux châtains, ses grands yeux bleus et sa peau blanche, veloutée comme une pêche. On aurait dit un ange et son air timide la rendait adorable. Eldarion qui aimait particulièrement ce genre de jeune fille avait aussi remarqué qu'elle avait un corps mince et élancé et des courbes avantageuses. Le jeune prince n'était pas insensible à son charme. Elle coupa à nouveau court à ses pensées en disant d'une voix hésitante:

"Mon Prince..."

Il sortit de sa rêverie et lui lança un sourire charmeur avant de disparaître précipitament dans les couloirs pour retrouver sa soeur. Elle se sentit fondre sous ce sourire et resta un moment immobile, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette du prince puis se rappela qu'elle devait rejoindre la princesse.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de la princesse et celle ci l'excusa avec un sourire de son retard. En voyant son air rêveur, elle lui demanda avec un sourire mutin:

"Que me vaut cet air rêveur ma chère Louise, qui occupe tes pensées ainsi?"

"Hein, quoi? Oh! Pardon princesse"

La pauvre Louise était maintenant rouge de confusion et sa rougeur s'accentua quand la princesse commença à tourner autour d'elle. Elle lui posait plein de questions auxquelles elle finit par répondre un peu exaspérée et elles rirent de bon coeur. Puis moqueuse, prenant un malin plaisir à embarrasser son amie:

"Ainsi, ma Louise, tu as le béguin pour mon frère....c'est intéressant...."

Elles passèrent presque toute la nuit à parler de cette nouvelle idylle et peu à peu, les soucis s'envolaient pendant un court moment du coeur de shaina.

Eldarion rejoignit la chambre de ses parents et fut un peu surpris en les voyant enlacés sur leur balcon. Il commença à se demander ce qu'il faisait ici.... ses parents se dévoraient des yeux. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête pour chasser les pensées qui commençaient à assaillir son esprit quand la voix taquine de sa mère:

"Allons Eldarion, tu n'as pas honte?"

" Euh...."

Il ne savait plus quoi dire, embarrassé et rouge de confusion, il baissa légèrement la tête n'arrivant pas à soutenir le regard moqueur et insistant de sa mère. (Comment j'arrive à me retrouver dans des situations aussi embarrassantes?!) Aragorn regarda un instant son fils avec amusement puis se décida à venir en aide à son fils.

"Eldarion, as-tu remarqué l'attitude étrange de Shaina ces derniers temps?"

"Oui, justement, elle a un regard tourmenté en fixant les étoiles puis la mer...elle parait inquiète...!!"

Il fut interrompu par sa mère alors que son esprit recommençait à s'agiter; inquiet.

"Là, là, calme toi, nous savons nous avions aussi remarqué"

"Mais elle semble tellement inquiète, à l'affût, elle se retourne à chaque bruits, s'agite dans ses reves..endormie, elle parle en elfique de lumière, de joyaux ...elle a dit d'autres choses que je n'ai pas compris. ses yeux ont pris une teinte acier comme lorsqu'elle est triste."

Il allait continuer mais son père leva la paume pour qu'il se taise, ce qu'il fit .sa mère le rassura, et lui demanda de se retirer en lui disant bonne nuit et en embrassant son front. Il partit un peu rassuré et rejoignit sa chambre.

Arwen et Aragorn, eux étaient plus inquiets. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué autant de trouble chez leur fille. sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent main dans la main dans la chambre, se mirent au lit et s'endormirent enlacés presque immédiatement.

Dans sa prison de néant, derrière les frontières du monde, le prince des ténèbres préparait sa vengeance ; finissant d'ouvrir une brèche sur la terre du milieu, n'ayant rien perdu de sa cruauté et de son envi d'asservir le monde. En outre-mer les souverains du monde comprirent que le moment était venu, que la puissance des silmarils allait se réveiller et envoyèrent le grand magicien blanc en terre du milieu.

Je sais il est pas bien mais javais pas d'idées..ces derniers temps chui a cours d'inspirations

Alors des review pour mencourager SVPPPPPPPP


End file.
